


grinning steep

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach House, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's tan lines are more obvious like this, because it's the summer and they've been running around playing beach volleyball and sometimes shoving each other into the ocean and laughing and falling into each other. Ryuu has always liked the way Nishinoya's felt against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grinning steep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/gifts).



Nishinoya giggles. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ryuu's gotten his shirt off, didn't know how Nishinoya was so  _toned_  before. He's got abs, shallow creases against his skin, running down to his hard stomach that's kind of caramel colored and distracting. Nishinoya's tan lines are more obvious like this, because it's the summer and they've been running around playing beach volleyball and sometimes shoving each other into the ocean and laughing and falling into each other. Ryuu has always liked the way Nishinoya's felt against him - pliant, at least.  
  
This - this is new.  
  
"Ryuu," Nishinoya says, and it's hearing the way it rolls off his tongue that makes Ryuu jerk his head back up. Nishinoya's smiling, shirtless, face a little flushed still from when they'd been kissing before. He's leaning back on his hands and his gelled hair is kind of sticky with sweat and higher in the air than before.  
  
"Uh," says Ryuu. "You just look... really nice. Like this." It's not like he's never seen Nishinoya naked before, though usually they're much faster, a jumble of desperate hands and discarded clothes and wandering mouths without much guidance of their eyes.  
  
Nishinoya leans back on his bed mat. The rest of the team is out practicing on the beach, or in the gym, or eating. Ryuu had said that he was going to take a nap, and Nishinoya said that he was going to go shell collecting, and instead they came back to the overnight rooms and Nishinoya had asked for a kiss.  
  
Ryuu knows how to say no. He just doesn't, when it's Noya and summer break and Noya's lips bite lazily at his, shifting in his grip, persuading Ryuu's own hands to slide up and making Ryuu let out a groan. Now they're here and Nishinoya is half-naked and just  _eyeing_  Ryuu - though it's not like Ryuu is doing much different.  
  
Nishinoya says, "You should take off your shirt, too."  
  
"Uh," says Ryuu, because he blinks and the hazy feeling in his head isn't getting any better.  
  
Nishinoya sighs. This time he sounds impatient, but Ryuu's distracted by the way his stomach flexes and tenses. "Come  _on_ , Ryuu," he says. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Ryuu leans over him. Nishinoya watches interestedly, the impatience disappearing from his gaze. Ryuu kisses at Nishinoya's mouth and Nishinoya leans in, body pressing for more.  
  
Ryuu pulls back and says against his lips, "Dude, you are really fucking hot."  
  
Nishinoya's eyelashes flutter against his. He meets Ryuu's gaze. "Oh," he says, and for a second Ryuu is worried he's done something wrong.  
  
But then Nishinoya says, "You're pretty fuckin' hot yourself," and grins, tugs Ryuu's mouth back to his. He digs his teeth into the plush of Ryuu's bottom lip, and when Ryuu flicks his tongue back and sucks, Nishinoya moans.  
  
"Hey," says Ryuu, when he pulls back again.  
  
Nishinoya is dark-eyed and dazed. "Yeah?" he says, gaze flickering down Ryuu's body. He licks his lips.  
  
Ryuu's own thighs clench. "Like," he says, holding onto Nishinoya's waist. "You are  _really_  hot."  
  
"You've already said that." Nishinoya giggles, but it quickly turns into a gasp when Ryuu rolls his hips. Ryuu doesn't need to look down to know that Nishinoya is hard, to see the outline of his erection through his short shorts.  
  
He decides to take a gander and say, "No underwear today?" He's got his legs on either side of Nishinoya, knees on the mat, hovering above him.  
  
Nishinoya laughs and says, "How'd you guess?" His laugh gets cut off, again, when Ryuu bends down to kiss at a nipple. "Geez, some warning next time, okay?"  
  
"Don't say that like you actually want me to warn you," Ryuu says, glancing up at him. He's got his hands on Nishinoya's thighs, feels him tense when their gazes meet, like Nishinoya is letting him have the reins. Sometimes they do stuff like this, Ryuu's hands guiding Nishinoya's bare skin, Noya trusting him to give him what he wants - nothing short of desperation. Nishinoya doesn't beg and sometimes he looks a little annoyed when Ryuu asks, like he expects Ryuu to know that the answer is always yes. (Ryuu asks, anyway.)  
  
Ryuu lets his teeth run over the nipple and Nishinoya's breath hitches. He arches into Ryuu, and Ryuu brings one of his hands to Nishinoya's back, feels the muscles there as well.  
  
"Dude," Nishinoya says, as Ryuu leaves a kiss next to his nipple, the hand on his waist sliding up to press against his rib. "You're - shit - " Ryuu's gone to his other nipple (it's only fair) " - you're really hot, too."  
  
Ryuu feels his cheeks get hot. He focuses on wrapping his lips around the pink pucker, sucks and glides his teeth and Nishinoya whimpers and groans. He's bucking against him, like he needs more contact at his lower waist, and it's all this that sends the heat and blood pooling down south. Ryuu sucks some more and then pulls back, admiring Nishinoya's swollen nubs.  
  
Nishinoya says, "God _dammit_  Ryuu."  
  
Ryuu looks at his face. "Yeah?"  
  
Nishinoya blushes when they make eye contact. Ryuu leans down and kisses at his collarbone, his neck, his chin. Underneath him Nishinoya shifts once - the bulge in his shorts brushes against Ryuu's front, and Nishinoya squeezes his legs together like he's trying to keep himself from overstimulation. Ryuu slips both his hands to Nishinoya's front, runs his knuckles over his pert nipples, his ribs and stomach and abs. Nishinoya's breath hitches. Ryuu gets his mouth open on Nishinoya's neck.  
  
"R-Ryuu," Nishinoya lets out desperately, and that alone is enough to send him over the edge. Ryuu does his best to hold himself back, and pulls away and looks at him. Looks at the faint bruise beginning to blossom on Nishinoya's neck.  
  
"I," says Ryuu, and his mouth is dry. God, and Nishinoya's pupils are blown, watching him like he's telling him what to do, waiting to see what he'll do. They're both waiting, waiting like they have all the time in the world. There's no rush, no reason to unwind as fast as they can. Nishinoya's gaze is as hot and heavy as he is.  
  
Ryuu tries to swallow.  
  
"Noya," he says, because only a few seconds have passed, not the minutes that feel like it. "Noya, I really wanna suck your cock."  
  
"God, Ryuu." Noya growls and grips him by the shoulders and pushes him down. Ryuu lets him, hands kind of shaky and jerky as he grips at the hem of Nishinoya's shorts, yanks them down. Yep, no underwear - for some reason that makes the heat burn even more in Ryuu, and he's aching through his own shorts.  
  
"Okay, you're not just gonna stare at me again, are you?" Nishinoya asks. He sounds half-amused, half-irritated.  
  
But Ryuu's mouth is watering at the sight of his dick. He wants to savor it, he wants - wants it full in his mouth, for Noya to buck into him. "No way," he says, and then bends down and licks the head.  
  
Nishinoya whines. He presses a knuckle against his mouth, and Ryuu licks over the tip again. He's dribbling so much precum, and Ryuu doesn't let it drip further down an inch of Nishinoya's dick - he licks it into his mouth, salty and a little bit sour, until the tip of Nishinoya's cock is all shiny with his saliva.  
  
Nishinoya groans against his own mouth. "Ryuu." His voice is throaty and hoarse and God, it goes down Ryuu's body and curls at his ankles.  
  
Nishinoya's body reacts in a way like he's made for Ryuu, molded by his hands, trying to help him learn it by acting like something Ryuu already knows. His hips jerk up when Ryuu beckons for them, the heel of one of his hands pressed to against the bone.  
  
Ryuu says, "Do you believe me when I said you're hot now?" He watches Nishinoya writhe while Ryuu doesn't do anything. Doesn't touch him. Just watches.  
  
Nishinoya stifles a laugh against the back of his hand. "I never said I didn't believe you," he says. "That's your third time saying that. I'm just saying you definitely are, too."  
  
He releases his hand and smiles down at him in a way that makes Ryuu's insides do this flip, burning under his skin like lava. Ryuu licks at the underside of Nishinoya's cock, and feels Nishinoya tremble, try to lift himself into him. Ryuu puts his mouth around the head of his dick again, runs his tongue over the slit and hums. Vibrations run over Nishinoya's dick. Ryuu quickly pops off when he cries out at the feeling.  
  
"Dammit, Ryuu." Nishinoya's breathless as Ryuu pulls himself back up, first at Nishinoya's chin, before they're eye level. "I wanted to come."  
  
"I know," says Ryuu. Nishinoya goes in to press a chaste kiss against his lips. Ryuu's feet tingle, and he smiles.  
  
"'Kay then," says Nishinoya, and his hands go to Ryuu's hips. "Let's get these off then."  
  
He pulls Ryuu's shorts down while Ryuu gets his own shirt off - long ago they might've been baffled how they managed being simultaneous, but. That's long ago. Now Ryuu just flops on top of Nishinoya, as buck naked as he is, and he laughs into Nishinoya's chest while Nishinoya laughs against his head.  
  
Both their hands slip downward. Ryuu pushes himself back up so he can look Nishinoya in the face while his hands wrap around their dicks, lopsided and a little more on Noya's. But Noya's making up for it by having most of his hand on Ryuu's, and Noya says, "Since you said it three times, I'm allowed to say it again - you're hot, Ryuu."  
  
Ryuu chuckles. He feels his cheeks flame, and he lets go of Nishinoya's dick. Nishinoya responds by getting his hand around the both of them, pressing them together. Ryuu trembles.  
  
"You," he says, as Nishinoya guides his hand over them, slowly, slick with both of their precum. He rubs his thumb over the head of both of their dicks and they hiss, at the same time.  
  
"You're just," Ryuu says, and bends down to kiss Nishinoya again. Noya lets him take the lead, and Ryuu's hands leaves his shoulders, as he opens his mouth along Nishinoya's upper lip. He drops his head back down to Noya's neck, while his hands find Noya's ass. He takes it and squeezes. Nishinoya's gasp vibrates through his neck.  
  
His grip on both their cocks tightens, and he pumps at a faster pace as Ryuu rocks his hips into him. Ryuu kneads at his ass, mouthing at Nishinoya's neck, and Nishinoya is thrusting back up against him, every inch of him burning hot. Ryuu's chest is so tight it's like they've taken all the oxygen out of the air.  
  
Nishinoya chokes out, as Ryuu digs his fingers against the crack of his ass, "Fuck, Ryuu, I love you."  
  
That spikes the heat right up Ryuu's back, like every  _I love you_  Nishinoya's said before, in streaks throughout his body, reaching the tips of his fingers and toes and blinding the senses in his mind. Ryuu's mouth is open against Nishinoya's shoulder as he groans, loud and ringing, mixed with Nishinoya's, coming white against Nishinoya's dick and hand. Nishinoya's bucked up into him too, rutting desperately against Ryuu's dick and stomach, hands unrelenting along their lengths and pouring heat between the both of them. Their worlds shake and spill for a great moment together - Ryuu can't feel anything, not even himself, as he orgasms along with Noya.  
  
When their worlds shiver and then start to shift back into place, Ryuu opens his eyes. Noya's panting - Ryuu is, too - and he finds Ryuu again as well. Smiles.  
  
"Hey," Noya says.  
  
Ryuu smiles back. "Yeah?"  
  
"You," Noya says, and Ryuu's mind, hazy and fast with Noya, runs through  _you're beautiful_  and  _you owe me a thousand yen_  and  _you and I should practice after this_.  
  
"You didn't say it back," Noya says.  
  
Ryuu laughs. He laughs and touches their chins together, mouths together, moves so that their foreheads are together. Noya looks best when he's up close.  
  
"I love you too," says Ryuu, in the breath they share.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a shower


End file.
